holdsteadyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unified Scene
A loving collective of hardcore fans that will do anything to "stay posi'" in support of The Hold Steady! The Unified Scene is anyone who: * understands what Craig means when he points out that we're all the Hold Steady. * loves rock and roll. * understands the importance of high-fiving a stranger. * aren't afraid to have a genuinely fun time in public. * stays positive. The idea is that rock and roll has unifying and redemptive power. And The Hold Steady speak to indie kids, punks, teachers, dudes, graduate students, old guys who think no good music has been made since Led Zeppelin, and pretty much everyone else. The Unified Scene makes people wear goofy matching shirts, fly thousands of miles, spend too much time on message boards, and otherwise commune with "strangers". Basically, if you're a Boy or Girl in America (or elsewhere) and are down with the Hold Steady, you're in the Unified Scene. You just have to remember to stay positive... See The Official Messageboard. Unified Scene Shirts The Unified Scene shirts are manufactured and distrubuted by members of the Unified Scene, usually members of the messageboard. They are made BY the fans FOR the fans and are paid for out of the generosity of the fans. The original design was done by Seann, but many other members have been passed the torch and have printed and distrubuted shirts, usually in batches. Each one has a unique number, as listed below. You can sometimes join in on a round and have your shirt printed and sent to you, watch the boards carefully if you are looking for one (topics usually titled "Unified Scene Represent"). Or you could support the scene by offering to print some shirts for your fellow Unified Scenesters. Numbered Members *0 Hoodrat *1 Stephanie *1.618 MonkeyBoy *2 mike *3 Howard Roberts / Phil Jupitus *3.14 something relevant *4 Tim Gray *5 Seann *6 Madalyn *7 Tlon (Australia) *7 JWD (Northern Hemisphere) *8 Felix *9 Rachel *10 Caz *11 Greenhat *12 John K *13 AlmightyLK *14 Campfirewood *15 River *16 Bobby *17 PARock813 *18 Hard Corey *18.5 Hard Corey's Boyfriend *19 the denver guys (Hank) *19.99 Back in Blackbeard *20 MakeFaces *21 Hoodrat's Husband *22.2 Mr.Circuits *22 Tabitha *23 chot99 (Greg) *24 Craig *25 Scruffdanny *26 Red *27 Sal Paradise *28 Annie Hall *29 Hoop66 *29.97 Mr. Bowery *30 Manish *31 Motorben *32 Red Eyed and Blue *33 SteveDave *33.3 Kris *34 Murphy *35 Casper *36 Maestro *37 Pubmonkey *38 Franz *39 Pghdad *40 Sunny D *40.5 Sunny D's ex-girlfriend *41 radio>tv *42 Heidi Vanderlee *43 Whiskey Daisy *44 Nightclub Dwight *45 Koob *46 Phils_fan *46.5 Mrs. Phils_fan *47 Friendly Friend Sean *48 Masha Blues *49 Kate (Elliptical's better half) *50 Galen *51 Rachel's Dad *52 MotH *53 allan *54 ezimm7 *55 LouPap *56 Wealdstoned *57 Kevin (Santana) *58 baravettski *59 Tonto *60 crayolakid *61 JEB *62 woody *63 Magic rat *64 cre618 *65 junior dog *66 nicollet *67 iblamethesnake *68 timdvm *69 Bret (aka TenFoldLove) *70 ian d. *71 Gotti *72 Stevie Tix *73 katieee *75 jcfrank2 *74 Big Rob *76 jerseymike *77 Skyler *78 Talliver *79 PlacidCasual *80 Oliver's Army *81 Christine *82 theblondette *83 danVA *84 Andy42g *85 jan crow *86 Hallelujah *87 Brokenhero *88 Jonesie *89 Futureboy *90 Rawkguitar's better half *91 Rawkguitars *92 Sam21 *93 Fourlittlesongs *94 Ros *95 CDubzz *96 Matt *97 greekgoat91 *98 Halifax66 *99 mnminx *100 Carla *101 joelle *101 lily frances ( daughter division) *102 Gerard ( belfast) *103 Raymond(belfast) *104 jimmy ketchup *105 Aaron (belfast) *106 KJF *107 KJF's roommate *108 Sinead Mc (belfast) *109 adecran *110 ze baron *111 packie (belfast) *112 doctoracula *113 Hard Corey ( changed name/ need new name) *114 muzzle *115 jmcv *117 charlesw *118 woody *119 Bobo (belfast) *120 cloodie *121 erafterbar *122 erafterbar's friend *123 david *128 bluegirl *131 Evan131 *138 anthony *144 jtd7 *148 bug *150 Samuel *169 Emily *192 dot info *193 LilHan *202 Stitch Jones *206 Robbass *208 breenle *209 Citrus *210 ezimm7's girlfriend *212 Bandana *215 esper *221 Elliptical *241 chris *247 nosferatu *250 elitheiceman *256 Faron *267 ginginny77 *273 jersey muggins *308 zimmerframemosher *312 Rich *333 Brendan *355 Brent *410 Wasp With New Wings *415 RachelBox *477 wardsecret77 *483 howardfinkel483 *494 John Agnello (Dad division) *494 Sara Agnello (daughter division) *512 animobileAWS *522 jcvessey *527 MikeS *551 hickory6 *575 underscore *582 Hot Soft Light *612 Jevesey *619 victoria s. *666 thurman *711 mattjs *718 Breukelen *712 Lauren ( mattjs) *713 Ben ( mattjs) *714 alan w. *715 Pam McD *716 Ross McD *720 Ian S. *721 Andy P. *722 Dom S. *723 Mark B. *732 joes *747 disgruntled goat *777 MotH's brother *786 papertiger *793 potterearle *808 AndyM *820 Jono McC(belfast) *888 Addy *917 so much joy indeed *914 Ms. jcvessey (Kate) *919 Maggie *973 John Cake *1007 bernie *1132 212Margarita *1217 Selby&Griggs *1337 barlow *1723 cogstar *2376 Dave *5050 Alex *6876 Northern Wind *6950 OldestFan *8008 Ellen *N+1 Bowery *.08 St. Patrick *.09 Five Alive *.50 sam g. (son division) *∞ The Who *5-6 mdnahas